Many types of bearings exist. Tilting pad journal bearings typically rely on a fluid film for adequate operation. However, the temperature of the fluid film and the temperature of the surface of the bearing in such bearings can greatly affect the performance of the bearing. Accordingly, individuals have attempted to cool a surface of the bearing that may be in direct contact with the fluid. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,485,182, which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, discloses a sleeve bearing with bypass cooling.